


With Many Profound Apologies to Stan Rogers

by dance_across



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, Ice Swimming, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Sorry Not Sorry, the Hand of Franklin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freezing, and Fraser wants to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Many Profound Apologies to Stan Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm really just very, very sorry.

The sea sparkled bright enough that Ray wished he had his shades handy. Fraser, though, seemed just fine squinting, like the weirdo he was.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” said Fraser. “We should go in.”

“In?” said Ray, certain he’d misheard. “Like _in_? Like in the _water_? Isn’t it freezing in there?”

“Give or take a few degrees,” said Fraser, who was starting to grin. “It would only be for a second or two.”

Ray was totally baffled. “But _why_?”

“Because,” said Fraser, shooting him a suggestive look, “afterwards, you have to get warm again. By any means necessary.”

Ray shivered. He definitely liked the sound of that part.

“Is that why people join those—whaddya call ’em—those Polar Bear Club things?”

Now it was Fraser who looked baffled. “Well, I suppose if pretending to be a polar bear would help you work up the nerve…”

“That’s not—” Ray cut himself off, shaking his head. “Never mind. Okay, you sure I won’t die from going in there?”

Fraser’s lower lip poked out a little as he mulled this over. “Well. Assuming you mean only the temperature, then yes, I’m as sure as a person can reasonably be.”

This did not make Ray feel better. But Fraser was already beginning to strip off his coat and scarf. Then came his flannel. Then the first of his undershirts. Ray couldn’t argue against all that Fraser-skin, getting uncovered bit by bit. He started stripping, too.

“Polar bears, then?” said Fraser, when he’d discarded everything but his shorts.

Ray, who didn’t feel like explaining what Polar Bear Clubs really were, just nodded. “Sure. Okay, so what kinda noise does a polar bear make? Do they roar?”

In response, Fraser threw back his head and… well, _roared_. Ray, who had never met a polar bear in real life, absolutely believed that this was what they sounded like.

He threw his own head back and tried to imitate the sound—which just made Fraser laugh. Then Fraser roared again. Ray did, too. They roared back and forth until it got too cold to stand still any longer. Then Ray shucked his boxers, leaving himself completely exposed to the frigid air. Fraser spared a second to give him an appreciative glance, then did the same.

“Race you!” Fraser cried, and set off toward the water, stark naked, still making polar bear noises.

Ray rolled his eyes. Fraser would win, so there wasn’t much point in running—but he looked so damn happy that Ray couldn’t resist. So he howled into the cold Arctic sky, and raced the roaring Fraser to the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID I WAS SORRY.


End file.
